A Christmas To Remember
by charlieboy
Summary: BA Alex invites Bobby to her folks' for a Christmas Eve dinner. Alex goes missing before she reaches their home. Find out what happens! Please remember to leave a review!
1. Missing

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 1

Missing

Alex frowned as she poked at her soup. _He doesn't want to come over. _She glanced out the restaurant window, viewing the increasing snowfall. _What's his problem with Christmas, anyway? _She took another spoonful of soup, tipping it over the bowl watching it fall back into the bowl as if it were a science project. She sighed.

Squirming uncomfortably across from her, he took a small bite of his sandwich. _Why can't she understand, that Christmas holds no pleasure for me? I'd rather be alone, than ruin everyone's holiday._

She looked up from her bowl, resting her head on her hand. "You know Goren, it wouldn't kill you to at least try."

He sighed, putting his sandwich down. "Eames..."

She shook her head. "You'd feel better." _Dammit, I'd feel better knowing people who cared about you were with you. _She pushed her bowl away, sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms in front of her. Her eyes sparked defiance at him, towards anything, any word he had to say in his defense.

Bobby rubbed his forehead with his finger tips. "Alex, I'm use to spending the holiday alone. Really."

"Oh, so that's good for you?" She looked at his unshaven face, and his sleepless eyes. "I doubt it."

_Why does she have to be such a ..._ He stopped the thought. Rubbing his chin, he knew how much she loved getting with her family, especially this time of the year. _Why does she think everyone enjoys it?_

"Well, it's an open invitation. We plan on serving at seven tonight." With that, Alex abruptly pushed herself away from the table, standing she picked up the ticket and went to pay for their lunch. She had taken him to lunch with hopes of talking him into coming over to her folks' home for Christmas Eve. The only thing she found was that he was as stubborn as she was. _We could argue all day, and neither of us would get anywhere with the other. _Sighing to herself, she buttoned her coat, bringing the collar up around her ears.

Alex stepped out on to the sidewalk, pulling her coat tighter against herself as she caught a bitter snow filled wind full face. She gasped as she felt her breath being taken away. Bobby quickly stepped beside her, blocking the next gust that blew. "It's a strong one." He yelled as he slightly bent his head down, trying to avoid the wind and snow.

Crooking his arm, Alex latched on, keeping her head down as he slowly led the way back down the street to MCS. She focused on her feet, trying to be careful not to fall. Just as he opened the door for them, the wind had a sudden burst of energy and pushed them into the building. Letting go of his arm, she began to quickly brush the snow from her coat. Finishing his, he began lightly brushing off her shoulders. Alex bit her bottom lip. _Even when we disagree, he's still watches out for me. _Clearing her throat, she looked into his warm, but tired eyes. "Look Bobby, I'd love for you to come, but only if you want."

He cocked his head watching her head towards the elevators. Puzzled, by her sudden dismissal of the argument, he followed her. The elevator doors closed before he reached them. He stood waiting for the next one to become available. Reaching her desk, she draped her coat over the back of the chair. Grabbing her coffee cup, she went to the break room getting a fresh cup. She was stirring in the sugar when Bobby came into the room. He lifted a brow, watching her. "Why are you giving up?"

She smiled at him. "Not giving up, just accepting the fact that you don't want to be there." With that she turned and left the room.

Bobby rubbed his chin, wondering what brought about the change. Shrugging, he left the coffee room, heading towards his desk. Alex was on the phone, and from the tone of the conversation, it was with her mother.

"I'll be there in plenty of time. Yes, I'll be careful." She rolled her eyes at Goren, indicating she was once again five years old. He grinned at her expression.

"Love you too. What?" She glanced in Bobby's direction, and then let her eyes fall on a file on her desk. "No. No, I'll explain later." With that, she hung up, and flipped open the file. She began studying it.

Bobby watched her, knowing that the final part of the conversation was about whether or not he would be there. He continued taking notes, wondering if the phone call would prompt further 'discussion' about him joining the Eames in their festivities tonight. As the day moved on, he and Alex remained busy filling out paperwork from their most recent case, with only a few words exchanged between them. She glanced at the clock, quietly noting that it was nearing five o'clock.

"Well, close enough." She signed off the last piece paper she had filled out and put it in a stack. Bobby handed her his stack. Organizing them, she tucked the papers in the file, placing it in a bin. Standing up, she smiled.

"I best be going before Mom sends out the calvary. See you Monday." Without further discussion, she put her coat on and headed towards the elevators.

_Well, that's an about face for Eames. _He felt a little bit a relief, and a lot more regret. Tapping his pen on his portfolio, he looked at the clock. An hour later, his heavy eyelids closed as he leaned his head against his hand. Just as he felt himself sink into a deep sleep, a nagging ringing sound pulled him back. Slightly confused, he sat up, realizing that it was Eames' phone. Punching the button, he answered. "Major Case Squad."

There was a pause on the other end. "Detective Goren?"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Yes?" Bobby waited patiently for the voice to continue.

"I'm John, John Eames, Alex's father. She hasn't arrived yet, and we're trying to track her down." There was concern in his voice.

Bobby glanced at the clock. He was surprised that she wasn't already at her folks', as it was already six-thirty. "Have you tried her cell?"

"First thing. It's been going to voice mail."

He heard the concern pick up in John's voice. Bobby pinched the sleep from his eyes as he stood, trying to remember if she said she had any stops to make. "Let me do some checking around here, and see what I can find out."

Hanging up, he flipped his portfolio closed. Bobby grabbed his coat, and quickly headed towards the elevators.


	2. A Stranger In The Snow

**The disclaimers haven't changed! Please leave a review.**

Chapter 2

A Stranger In The Snow

Alex stepped out of One Police Plaza feeling the bitter cold air hit her cheeks. Tugging on her stocking cap, she pulled it further down around her ears. She had just a short walk to one more store, before she could declare her Christmas shopping was done. _Why I didn't do this at lunch is beyond me. _Her mind mumbled complaints as she walked the few blocks to the store. Stepping inside she was greeted by the warm lights, soft Christmas tunes, and the smell of pine.

She had seen the teddy bears on line, and decided _one more gift_ for her nephew. Walking down the aisles, she came across a soft plush teddy. Her eyes danced as she picked it up to check it over. The tags indicated it was child safe. Satisfied with that declaration, she carried it to the counter, where she waited in line.

Walking back to the parking deck, she found herself fighting the same North wind that she and Bobby fought at lunch. The thought of Bobby not coming with her caused her to sigh. _Well, I'm not going to argue with him. If he wants to be miserable, let him. _Her eyes stung when wind hit, causing them to tear. Though, she couldn't be sure if it was actually before or after the thought of Bobby sitting alone in his apartment on Christmas Eve. Opening her trunk, she added the bag with the teddy to her other gifts. Slamming the trunk down, she pulled out her cell, tempted to give him one more try.

She rolled her eyes, as she opened her car door. _Eames, let it go. He knows where they live. If he wants to come, he'll come. _With that, she tossed her cell on the passenger seat and started her car. Although the drive was not that long, she knew the weather and the holiday traffic would make it feel like one. Turning on the radio, she set it to a station playing Christmas tunes and headed out of the parking deck.

The wind had died down some, a heavy snow began falling. Visibility had dropped, slowing traffic to a crawl. Alex slowly passed several abandoned vehicles that had stalled. A strong gust of wind threw a blanket of snow on her windshield, blinding her for a moment. When the wipers cleared off the glass, she swerved sharply again, to avoid a figure that stood in the road. Unknowingly, the sharp movement of the car threw her cell phone between the passenger door and seat. _Idiot! _Alex thought as she glared into the rear view mirror at the figure.

Seeing the figure moving towards a stalled vehicle, Alex nearly came to stop, as she saw him sink slowly to the ground in front of it. She quickly pulled over, fearing that she had struck him. Getting out of her car and she ran as fast as she dared back to the car. Cars passed by her, honking their annoyance. Reaching the seated figure, Alex leaned down to peer into his face, surprised to see that it was a woman.

"Are you alright?" She yelled above the sudden gust of wind.

She looked up at Alex, her teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Water, broke." Was all that she could manage to say.

Without a second thought, Alex reached down and pulled the woman to her feet. Throwing her arms around the woman's shoulders, she helped her towards her car. Both nearly fell when Alex had a misstep. Biting her lip, keeping herself from crying out in pain, Alex kept them moving towards her car. Opening the passenger door, she gently guided the woman inside her vehicle. As the woman cleared the running boards, her foot gently kicked Alex's phone into the small snow drift near the car.

Alex glanced at her in the dim light of the car. Her coat was too small for her expanded belly. Going to the trunk, she opened it, tossing packages aside, she came across one for her mother. Tearing into it, she finally freed the Tartan colored shawl. Limping back to the front of the car, she opened the door and tucked the shawl around the young woman.

A tear fell down her face, as she put a hand to her face. "No one would stop. I'm sorry, you probably have plans."

Alex leaned into the car, wiping the tear from her face with a tissue from the console. "Don't think another minute about it." She laughed, looking into the womans pained and teary eyes. "Isn't this what Christmas is all about?"

The woman began to smile, and then her face contorted in pain. "If we don't hurry, you'll find out why the wise men managed to be late!"

Alex quickly closed the passenger door, circling the front of the vehicle. Watching traffic, she got into the car. Carefully pulling out into traffic, she headed towards the nearest hospital. Side glancing, she saw the woman finally easing down in the seat, exhaling. "My name is Alex."

Grabbing a tissue, the woman mopped her forehead. "Jen... oohoo, Jennifer." Breathing quickly, she looked at Alex, her eyes begging. "Alex...oohoo, can, can we move just a little faster?"

Alex white knuckled the steering wheel, trying to get her bearings. Her eyes landed on a snow covered sign. She lightly pushed the pedal to the metal as she took an exit. "Where's your husband?"

Jennifer exhaled from her last contraction. "He's out of State, working. We moved to, to...oooo, Alex, a little faster!'

Alex turned the wheel pulling up next to the Emergency Room. An orderly ran out, as Jennifer rolled down the window. "I'm having a baby." She gasped.

The young man ran back to the E.R. quickly coming back with a wheel chair. He carefully helped her out of the vehicle. He was about to shut the door, when Jennifer, leaned forward. "Please, please come in with me. I know you have things to do, and all...but..."

Alex bit her lip. She hadn't called her parents about the detour, she was already an hour late. But, instead of complaining and making excuses, she nodded. "Let me park this, and I'll be right in."

Pulling into the nearest spot, she hobbled into the Emergency Room. There, she found Jennifer waiting in the wheelchair. She smiled sheepishly at Alex. "I told them I was waiting for my coach."

Alex took a seat next to her, laughing. "So, I've gone from taxi driver, to coach?"

Jennifer grimaced as she felt another wave coming on. Alex took her hand and felt the hard squeeze. A nurse with presence stepped in front of Jennifer, glaring around the room. "And tell me why this woman hasn't been taken to a room?" Her voice was loud, demanding, and definitely wanton of explanation.

An orderly rushed up to her. "We, we were waiting for her coach."

The nurse pointed at Alex. "Well, you can see that's she's here now, can't you? Get them to a room. Now!"

The orderly glanced apologetically at Alex and Jennifer. "Come with me." He latched on to the wheelchair as Alex stood. "Wait a minute!" The nurse's voice boomed again. "What's wrong with your ankle?"

Alex couldn't move. She looked at the offending ankle and frowned. "I think I sprained it."

The nurse looked at her suspiciously. "Uh huh, we'll take a look at that, once your settled into the room." With that, the nurse dismissed them.

The orderly took hallways, and twists and turns, finally landing them in a quiet room. "This is our maternity ward." The room held the patient's bed, a cot, and a rocker. Alex looked around the room. It seemed homey enough. The orderly helped Jennifer into bed. He covered her, turning he looked at Alex. "Someone will be here to look at your ankle shortly."

She nodded, but had her doubts. Alex sat down heavily in the wheelchair. She reached into her pocket, searching for her cell phone. She tilted her head, remembering that she had tossed it on to the passenger seat. She sighed, looking at the phone, next to Jennifer's bed. Noticing Alex's gaze, Jennifer quickly suggested, "You need to call your family..."

Just as she was reaching for the phone, a nurse came in. She studied the two, before moving towards Alex. "I hear we have a hurt ankle?"

Alex nodded as she sat back in the wheelchair. The nurse moved the ankle, as Alex whelped in pain. "Hmm." She turned and nodded to an orderly waiting in the doorway. He stepped forward to take hold of the handles of the chair. Alex was about to argue, when the nurse stood with her hands on her hips. "Your ankle is, at best, badly sprained. If you're going to be a coach, you need to be sound."

Her voice was very insistent. Alex pursed her lips and nodded. _Okay, Nurse Ratched. _The orderly had her down another hall, then another at a near run. She hung on for dear life, wondering if the ride would ever end.


	3. Finding Alex

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review.**

Chapter 3

Finding Alex

The elevator opened on to the level of the parking deck that he and Alex use. Very few cars remained at this hour. He did a quick tour of the level, there was no sign of her vehicle. Running his hands through his hair, pulling out his phone he called Alex's father. "Her car isn't in the parking deck."

His gruff voice came over the airwaves. "Damn! I'm going to over to her house, and check it out."

Bobby nodded, as he glanced at his watch. Alex was already two hours late. "I'll get a description of her vehicle out to those on shift, and see what we turn up. Her car may have stalled in this weather."

The last comment was one stated in hope, but he had his doubts. _Alex would have called. _He bit his lip. _Would she have called me for help? _He headed back inside One Police Plaza to get the information out. As he stood in the elevator, he wondered why he had to be so stubborn about not going with her. He shook his head, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders and his heart. Looking up at the ceiling, he stared at the light. _Let her be okay. Just let her be okay._

* * *

The orderly wheeled Alex back into Jennifer's room, placing her next to her bed. During her absence, they had put her on oxygen, and had a fetal monitor in place. Alex's face showed concern. Taking hold of Jennifer's hand, she studied the exhausted woman. "How are you doing?"

She smiled weakly. "They keep telling me 'everything is moving right along'. How about you?"

Alex glanced at the walking cast on her right foot. Frowning, she tried to move her toes. "Not too bad. They have to let the swelling go down before they can determine if it's broken."

Jennifer moaned as another contraction hit. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

She tightened her grip on Jennifer's hand, trying to comfort her. "We sure are."

"I know this is selfish." Jennifer turned her damp head towards her. "But I am glad you are here. Hey, you were going to call someone, weren't you?"

Alex put a hand to her mouth. It was already ten thirty. "Oh my God, they must think I'm stranded, or worse."

Jennifer nodded. "You better call them now."

Alex reached for the phone, and began punching in a number. Her mother picked up. "Mom, this is Alex. No Mom, I'm okay. Is Dad there? No? It's a long story. No, I'll call him. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She hung up.

Just as she was going to dial Bobby's cell, the nurse came in. Checking the dilation, she smiled at Jennifer. "Everything seems to be moving right along." With that, she stepped outside the room.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "See?"

Alex couldn't help but smile. Both women could hear the nurse speak to someone, but neither could make out what was being said. Jennifer's face paled. "I'm getting good at this, I can tell you when the next wave is coming, before the machine."

Tightening her grip on Alex's hand she looked, wildly around the room. Alex quickly picked up a nearby tray and put it underneath her chin as Jennifer spewed out bile. Alex looked towards the door, willing the nurse to return. As if reading her thoughts, _Nurse Ratched _returned, this time with what appeared to be a doctor. "How are we feeling?"

Jennifer glared at him. "_We_ are exhausted, and _we_ want this over with."

The doctor laughed. "I bet you are. We are preparing a room now. It looks like it will have to be a C-Section. From what we can determine, he's facing up, a _Stargazer. _His forehead is catching, and not allowing him to pop out."

Jennifer gritted her teeth, feeling another wave. "Let's do it."

The doctor smiled as he signaled a couple of orderlies to help move her bed towards surgery. He glanced down at Alex and her chair, slightly frowning. "We can't allow you in, the room is limited in space, but we can set you up in the observation room."

Alex nodded, as an orderly stepped by her chair ready to move her. "I need to make a phone call. Can I have a minute?"

* * *

Bobby was traveling the route that he knew Alex would have gone when his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he furrowed his brow. _Caller unknown _shown on the screen. Flipping it open, he answered. "Goren."

Alex smiled into the phone. "Hey..."

Hearing her voice he quickly pulled over to the side of the road. "Alex! _Alex, where the hell are you?_" Growling out the last sentence.

Her smile got bigger at his burst of concern. "I'm at the hospital. I really can't talk, have to go to surgery." She gave him quick directions before he could ask her more details. Hanging up, the orderly quickly moved her down the hall to the observation room.

_Not hurt? Going to surgery? _Moving his vehicle back into traffic he quickly called John. He left out the information about surgery. He didn't want two Eames laid up in the hospital.

Alex watched in amazement as the baby was brought above the protective cover. The light hit the baby's wet body made him almost appear to be aglow. Watching them cut the cord, a group of nurses weighed the baby and then cleaned him up. Another group of nurses assisted with the closing. The doctor looked up at the window where Alex was sitting. Grinning from behind his mask, he gave her the news. "It's a girl. Seven pounds, seven ounces and 21 inches long. Both are fine."

She sat back in her chair, feeling the tension leave her body and exhaustion creeping in. The doctor looked up again at the window. His eyes crinkling from his smile. "The nurses tell me that time of birth is Mid-night. She's our first Christmas baby."

An orderly leaned down and whispered in Alex's ear. "She'll have to go to recovery for a short time. Do you wish to return to the room."

Alex nodded. Arriving at her room, the orderly helped her to the cot, stacking some pillows, he gently put her injured foot on top of them. He left the chair near her bed. Pulling the blanket on, Alex quickly nodded off, knowing that in a short time, Jennifer and baby would be joining her.

* * *

Bobby pulled into the hospital parking lot. Barely letting his vehicle come to a stop, he was out heading towards the main door. He stopped at the information desk, inquiring what room Alex was in. The woman looked at the computer screen. "Sorry sir, there's no Alex Eames here."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "She's got to be here."

The woman behind the counter shook her head adamantly. "I'm sorry sir, there is no one registered here by that name."

He stepped out of the hospital and turned towards the Emergency Room. The snow was now gently falling, as he peered out into the lit parking lot, his eyes fell on some distant vehicles, cocking his head, he stared at one in particular. Walking over to it, he swept the snow from the windows and looked inside. Nothing in particular caught his eye. Walking to the rear of the vehicle, he swept the snow off the license plate. "Alex."

He headed towards the Emergency Room.


	4. Christmas Morning

**The disclaimers haven't changed...still the same. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 4

Christmas Morning

They wheeled Jennifer back into the room. Hearing the commotion, Alex woke up and propped herself up on her cot, yawning. Jennifer was cooing to the baby. Alex smiled as Jennifer looked over at her. "Come and look, she's beautiful!"

Alex slowly got up and into the wheelchair, wheeling to the bed. Jennifer handed her the baby and watched. Staring into the dark blue eyes, she grinned. "She is. Have you decided on a name?"

Jennifer nodded. "I want to name her after my grandmother, Rose."

Lightly touching the newborn's skin, Alex had a slight bit of wishful thinking. She gently handed Rose back to Jennifer. She smiled softly at both mother and child. They spent the next hour quietly talking about babies, husbands and partners.

* * *

Bobby stepped into the dimly lit room. Letting his eyes adjust, he glanced at the bed and saw a young woman sleeping. Scanning the room, he saw another figure resting on a small cot. Quietly moving towards it, he looked down. He furrowed his brow, when he saw the walking cast on Alex's foot. Gently running his fingers over it, careful not to wake her. His hand slowly drifted to her face as he carefully swept the hair from her face. She slightly moved, mumbling incoherently. He smiled with relief that she was safe and sound.

Sitting down in the wheelchair, he watched her sleep. _Alex, I'm sorry... _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a stirring by the bed. Getting up, he walked over and looked into the bassinet. Smiling, he reached down and picked up the pink bundle, slowly carrying her around the room, softly talking to her.

Jennifer stirred in her bed, her eyes fluttered open. Seeing a strange tall man carrying her baby, panic went through her body. Hearing the woman stir in the bed, Bobby turned. He saw the fear in her eyes. Quickly walking over to her, he carefully handing the baby to her. Her relief was evident, as she reached for the bundle. She whispered, "You, you must be Bobby?"

He nodded. Jennifer smiled. "Alex rescued us from the roadside. If she hadn't..." Jennifer wiped a tear from her face. "She's a sweet person."

Bobby looked back over at the cot, nodding. "She has a big heart."

* * *

Morning slowly drifted into the room as Alex woke. Propping herself up, she looked around the room. She was surprised to find Bobby sleeping in her wheelchair next to her cot, and her father in the rocker. Jennifer was quietly nursing the baby. Seeing Alex awake, she smiled. "They came in early this morning. They didn't want to leave without you."

Raising the baby to her shoulder, she lightly padded the back. A gentle burp escaped her lips and Jennifer smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Alex carefully got out of bed, hobbling towards Jennifer's bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she accepted the bundle, as Jennifer scooted over. Sitting next to each other, they stared in the baby's face. Alex held out a finger for the baby to grasp. The tiny person wrapped it's fist around it. Alex grinned.

Bobby stirred in the chair, feeling somewhat cramped, he stretched his legs out and lifted his head looking at the cot. His confused look caused the women to giggle, waking Alex's father up. Both men stared at the two women on the bed. John shook his head. "Oh, oh, there will be no getting her out of here now."

Jennifer laughed. "Babies have that affect on a lot of women."

Bobby stood, stretching out his tired limbs. "Most women have that affect on men."

Alex cocked her head, smiling. "I seem to remember you didn't want to come to the Christmas dinner."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't, but we did spend the night looking for you."

Feeling her face become hot, she looked back down at Rose. "I couldn't leave her out there."

"No, you couldn't." John's voice was firm and matter of fact as he walked over to the bed. Bending down, he gave Alex a peck on her cheek. He looked over at Jennifer, furrowing his brow, he asked, "Where's your husband?"

Jennifer smiled at him. "He's working out of State. I managed to get a hold of him early this morning. He'll be here in the next few days. Which, will work out well, as they plan on keeping the two of us for a couple of days."

Alex picked up her coat. "I need to run down to the car."

John and Bobby eyed her suspiciously. Bobby wagged his finger at her. "I don't think _running_ is an option for you."

She growled at him, grabbing him by the elbow and pulled him away from the bed. Whispering in his ear, she handed him the keys to her vehicle. Putting on his own jacket, he looked at John. "I'll be back in a minute. Keep an eye on her will you?"

John looked from Bobby to Alex, wondering what they were up to. Alex removed her coat and sat in the rocker, grinning from ear to ear.

Returning with a mid-sized Christmas bag, he handed it to Alex. Turning away from the group, she quickly removed her nephew's name from the bag. Stepping over to the bed she smiled as she handed the bag out towards Jennifer. "Alex, what are you up to?"

Alex's smile had gotten bigger. "I want Rose, to have this."

Taking the bag, Jennifer opened the bag. A cry of delight escaped her lips as she viewed the plush teddy. Removing it from the bag, her eyes sparkled as she looked from the bear to Alex. "Thank you!"

Just then, a woman with a tray of food stepped into the room. She eyed the four people. "Visiting hours aren't until eight."

Her no-nonsense voice left no doubt of what their next move would be. John quickly put on his coat. "On that note, I think we better be heading towards home. Your mom won't forgive me if you miss Christmas breakfast. Bobby?"

The elder Eames looked at Goren, waiting for a response. Bobby nodded as he put on his own coat. "Breakfast sounds good."

He turned, watching Alex holding Rose as she walked around the room, babbling to her. He smiled as he stepped up in front of her, with her coat in his hands. "We're leaving."

Sadly walking to the bassinet, she gently put Rose in it. Bobby helped her into her coat. Jennifer smiled as she watched the couple, taking a small bite of her breakfast, she chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, she looked at John, and then at Alex and Bobby. "You need one of those of your own."

Alex slightly blushed, as she realized what she meant by _one of those of your own_. Bobby lightly chuckled noting her response. Bending down before she could step away from him, he kissed her on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

**A/N: There you have it. They survived the snow storm, and found each other again...intact, well pretty much. Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
